Patapon: Nowe Pokolenie
Kolejna część nie kończącej się Historii! Tak, kontynuacja Niezniszczalnych! Wstęp Część ta dzieje się kilka, a nawet kilkanaście lat po tym, gdy Herosi uznali, że Otchłań została zniszczona. Przeprowadzili się znów do Hoshebitii, by tam założyć szczęśliwe rodziny. Czas Bohaterów dobiegł końca, a ci co przeżyli, byli w podeszłym wieku. Mieli na szczęście swoich uczniów i potomstwo, którzy również ćwiczyli, by być Bohaterami. Na wypadek, gdyby zło powróciło. Postacie Wzorujcie się na moim przykładzie, pisząc o postaciach. Kira Rodzina: Rodzice: Wielki - ojciec, żywy, Matka: nieznana, nieżywa. Rodzeństwo - brak. Klasa: Podobna do Pyokoridra, lecz ujeżdża Motiti. Obrona i naładowana obrona - przywołuje i rzuca czaszkami. thumb|Kira Heromode: CZA-CHA! Na końcu lancy pojwia się czaszka. Szarżuje z nią na przeciwnika, im bliżej podjedzie, tym większa będzie czaszka. Gdy osiągnie wielkość dwóch Pataponów, odłączy się od lancy i staranuje przeciwnika. Ulub. EQ: Lanca Śmierci (lanca, zrobiona z kości), Nieumarły Motiti (szkielet ptaka motiti), Mrok (ciemna peletyna) Historia: Wielki od urodzenia ćwiczył ją na wielką Heroskę, ona zawsze tego chiała. Terenowała dużo i często. Bardzo inteligentna, opanowana i odpowiedzialna. Pozbawiona poczucia humoru. Ciekawostki: Nikt poza Wielkim i jej matką, nie widział jej twarzy, zawsze ma założoną ciemną szatę z kapturem. Potrwafi wskrzeszać sojuszników i przerabiać ciała wrogów na przyjazne (choć bardzo słabe) szkielety. Relif thumb|184px|Relif Rodzina: Niewiadomo Powiązania: Crew-jego mistrz Klasa: Katiray (używa podwójnego miecza, katan i włóczni) Umiejętności: Zna się dobrze na iluzji i alchemi. Umie kamuflować się(magią), wmawiać innym, że jest inną osobą, warzyć mikstury, przekonywać innych do różnych racji. Heromode: Cyklon. Wokół postaci wytwarza się tornado które zadaje średnie obrażenia, odpycha i potrafi zachwiać wrogów. Charakter: zwykle odpowiada na wszystko sarkastycznie, ma dużo dystansu do siebie, w każdej sytuacji jest spokojny. Ciekawostka: Na początku miał mieć kaptur. Ulubione EQ: Czarne Żądła- podwójna katana Devlin Rodzina: Ojcieć Metallicafun, Matka (prawdopodobnie) Narissa, Rodzeństwo (Starszy brat) Metallicafun JR Klasa: Yarida ale lepszythumb|Jego maska (troche słaba ale co tam) Heromode: Stop! Hammer Time! Rzuca swoim harpunem przywiązanym jednym końce sznura do jego ręki we wroga przyciągając go, mówiąc STOP! Hammer Time! Wyciągając swój wielki młotek i waląc go w łeb. Ulub EQ: Harpun łowcy wielorybówthumb|Jego harpun w miniaturowej wersji (Harpun), Wielki rozwalacz (Młotek) Ciekawostki: Jest uczniem Tydeusa. Jest majsterkowiczem więc wynalazł MP3! I często słucha muzyki (Limb Bizkit albo Metallicę) 'Wojnax' Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Xavery (zaginął) Klasa: yyy mleko (nie no nie ma klasy) Ciekawostka: Ma zachowanie swojego ojca jak był młody. thumb|left|I jego młotek Historia Wojnax wybrał się na przchadzkę. Na niebie zauważył coś, co sylwetką przypomiało wielką jaszczurkę. Usłyszał też przeraźliwy ryk. Smok. Co dziwne, nie zaatakował miasta, tylko poleciał dalej. Wojnax postanowił zreaktywować drużynę Herosów. Najpierw udał się do domu Wielkiego. Na miejscu powitał go, opisał co widział a Wielki odparł: -To faktycznie złe wieści. Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc, jestem już stary, inni Herosi też ci nie pomogą..... Kira przechodziła właśnie obok po skończonym ternigu i przerwała: -Tato! Błagam! Mogę się tym zająć i pomóc Wojnaxowi? Proszę! -Nie! Nie jesteś gotowa na walkę ze smokiem! Jesteś za młoda! -Mam już 18 lat! Ćwiczyłeś mnie od kiedy pamiętam! Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale JA wiem, że bardziej gotowa nie będę! -Dobrzę... idź, dziecko, idź... Sami nie dacie rady, poproście resztę dzieci i uczniów pozostałych z Wielkiej Ósemiki (czy tam Dziewiądki, nie ważne), waszych przyjaciół. -Dziękuję! - krzyknąła Kira i przytuliła starego ojca. Pobiegli wgłąb miasta po resztę.... Pierwszego spotkali Devlina siedzącego na lampie obok boiska do piłki nożnej słuchającego Limb Bizkit -Oho - Mówił - Arystokracja idzie! -Devlin weż się - Odpowiedziała mu Kira -Ale tak jest! Mimo, że miałem ojca cesarza to i tak jestem tu sprowadzany do tych gorszych! - Odpowiedział jej gwałtownie -Słuchaj Devlin! - Mówił Wojnax - Możesz zasłynąć! -A w sumie... pomoge wam! - Odkrzyknął mu Devlin i poszedł z nimy po reszte Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja